Omega Racers
The Omega Racers were the Hot Wheels and Power Rangers-Themed team of racers Plot * The Omega Racers will race to save the world and the zones of the internet from the evil Viruses Members * Tyler Klause (Leader) * Fang Klause * Maddie Klause * Steel/Silver Ranger * Miles * Minako Aino * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Bodi (Mentor) * Darma (Mentor) * Germur (Mentor) * Angus Scattergood (Mentor) * Adagio (Joins Team) * Ultraman (Founder/Mentor) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Vix Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Miles Tails Prower.jpg Ayumi13.jpg Silver psychic blast effect less alt by nibroc rock-d9arqnd.png TSR Blaze.png Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png Darma.png Germur rock dog.png Angus Scattergood.png Scottmccall1.jpg UltramanCType.png Sonic as buzz.png Knuckles Echidna.png Amy Rose 3D.png Shadow the Hedgehog 2.png SentoKiryu.png KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png Ryuga Banjyou Final form.png KRBu-Crossz.png Vix.jpg New Recruits * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr. * Moz * Lyra * Ziko * Bucho * Louis (Sheep & Wolves) * Magra (Deceased Mentor) * Mami (Sheep & Wolves) * Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) * Spark the Monkey * Chunk * Justin Stewart/Blue Ranger (Joins Team) * Meika * Tag Gallery Grey.jpg Bianca adopted Baby Silver.png Grey Jr..png Moz profile.jpg Lyra in Sheep and Wolves.jpg Ziko.JPG Bucho.JPG Louis PNG.png Magra.JPG Mami-sheep-wolves-pig-deal-68 6.jpg Simone.JPG spark.jpg Chunk the Boar.jpeg JustinasBlake.jpg Turbo-Blue.png 5mq8cNL4VGY.jpg Tag.png Recurring Characters * Sailor Moon * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Foxy * Mangle * Fang * Sulley * Mike *Keiko Kubota (Tyler's Crush) *Wakana Otaki *Hikaru Masai *Kaori Oda Gallery Pgsm-moon.png Len.jpg KamenRiderKnight.png Nightmare Foxy.png NightmareMangle.png Fang Danger (saber and pistol).png JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png Mike-monsters-inc-5.36.jpg Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Wakana-otaki a284004.jpg hikaru-1.jpg 250px-Oda Kaori - stone cold kaori promo.jpg Recurring Vilians *The Darkest Faerie (Joins Team) *The Shredder *Tatsu *Arlen Crane *Scorpina *Master Xandred (Arrested) *Deker (Dies) *Lord Zedd (Joins Team) Velichles for Races * Tyler Klause: Tridoron * Fang Klause: Blue Fang * Maddie Klause: Ride Shooter *Steel: Scarab Zord *Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails' Velichle *Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed Star *Amy Rose: Pink Cabriolet *Knuckles the Echidna: Land Breaker *Shadow the Hedgehog: G.U.N. Auto Tread *Adagio: Saber *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build: Build Phone *Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Ride Crosser *Viz: Hiden Risephone *Vix: Motor Cycle Devices for Inserting Car Keyholes Upgrading Turbo Speed and Portal Traveling *Omega X-Keys Insert Key Phrase * Omega Accelerate Key Inserted Phase * Ready to Utilize! Key Turbo Phase * Complete! Megazord * Omega Racer Megazord Megazord Combo Phase * Omega Racer Megazod Combine Now! Megazord Form Phase * Omega Racer Megazord Reving Up! Songs * Time - Mitsuru Matsuoka * Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa - Kalafina * With You - Tetra Fang * This Love Never Ends - Kouhei Takada * Akaku Atsui Kodou - Rina Aiuchi Soundtrack 1.Omega Racers Titles 2.Beat It 3.Turbo Blast 4.Gotta Drive Fast 5.Sonic's Fast 6.Speed Limits 7.Juiced Up for World Tour 8. For Me Live On 9.The Justice of Rights 10. Lilium (Violin Version) Future Recruits * Wave Rose * Aurora Rose * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Benjamin Cooper * Gary Supernova * Scorch Supernova * Kira Supernova * Kip Supernova * Gabby Babblebrook * Io * Thurman * Doc * Jesse Wackman/New Screenslaver (Time Traveller) Gallery MV5BMTY1MzQ1NjQ4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc1NjQ2OTE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png SC4 Sly Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Gary_supernova.png Scorch_supernova.jpg Kira Supernova.jpg Recycled_Eckle_Character.jpg Gabby_Babblebrook.jpeg Io-escape-from-planet-earth-7.91.jpg EFPE.Thurman.jpg Mr_Doc_(Escape_from_Planet_Earth).jpg JesseWackman.jpeg Alies *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Tyler Klause's Love Intrest) *Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Hotshot * Jetfire * Inferno * Ironhide * Wheeljack * Downshift * Cliffjumper * Arcee * Omega Supreme * Rodimus Prime * Shine Ortiz (Benjamin Cooper's Crush) Gallery Mugengakuen134.jpg Optimus Prime As Iron Man Tony Stark.jpeg Bumblebee.jpg Movie Ratchet promorender.jpg Hotshotcybertron.jpg jetfire-transformers-cybertron-8.56.jpg BWUniverseInfernoModel.jpg Ironhide.jpg HeatScramble wheeljack.jpg Arcee Prime.jpg Energon-omegasupreme-ep34-1.png TLK-HotRodsWeapon.jpg Shine Ortiz.png Vilians * Evox (Founder/Mentor/Leader) * Baldi (Arrested) * Linnux (Joins Team) * Trey (Joins Team) * General Grawl (Arrested) * Blaze * Roxy * General Zhong (Eaten by Godzilla during Godzilla's Cameo Appearance) * Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque (Defeated) * Muggshot (Drew Lansing's Friend) * Ragear (Linnux's Brother) * Gark (Linnux's Son) * Malware Gallery Evox.png Baldi.jpg.jpg Linnux--15.8.jpg Trey rock dog.png Generalgrawl.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Spark-General-Zhong.jpg DrewLansingHD.png KR-Zolda&Torque.png Mugshotns4.png Ragear.jpg Gark.jpg malware-ben-10-omniverse-the-video-game-55.8.jpg Supporting Vilians *Captain Kalus *Zemerik *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Treager *The Shredder *Tengas *Putties *The Darkest Faerie Episodes # Racing For Action # Forever and One # Drive and Ride # Honors of the New Heroes # The Cars of Pride # Muggshot's Revenge # Rise of Evox # Rei Hino's Date # Time (Omega Racers) # Lava Zone Race # Race of a Lifetime # Gear Up # Darkness Strikes Neotopia # For the New Generation #The Fall of the Darkest Faerie #Keiko's Concert #Race Agianst Time #Leah the She-Wolf falls in Love with Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero #Let's Race #Wakana Hikaru and Kaori get Hypnotized #Ryuga Banjo loves Sarabi #Sento Kiryu Gets Serious #Magra is brought back to life #Frozen Friendships #The New Justice #Wander and Beyond the Stars #The Unlimited One #Malware are Illegal #Vix having a baby #Build Up Part 1 #Build Up Part 2 #Gotta Drive to Survive #Never Give Up on Dreams #No More Mr. Nice Driver #Half Hero and Half Genius #The Powerful One #Captain Zone and She-Wolf Lady #Monsters, Inc. on Fire #Freeze Popsicles #The Three Chicken Girls #Saving Zootopia #Still Working On the Skills #Time to Upgrade #Joker Farts #Trumpet Attack #Rise of Rockerman and Rockergirl #VR Troopers Returns #Teen Titans will Learn #Avengers will Rock and Roll #Justice League saving New York #Crash or Miss #Killer Lollipops #TikTok Famous is You #Grey Gets Mad at Blaze and Roxy #Villians Behind Bars # Future Episodes 1. Operation Drive 2.Drivers Unite 3.Realm Zone 4.General Zhong Strikes Back 5.Evox Attacks 6. Fury Rage 7. Tyler's Origin Story 8. Blue Comes Over 9. Strange Dissaperances 10. Night of Frights 11.Joker Face 12.The Return of Blaze and Roxy 13. The Darkest Faerie 14.Just Fight 15.Race for the Max 16.Round and Round in America 17.Viruses of Evil 18. Chronicles of Vargoyle 19.Hit the Floor for Racing 20.Crashing on the Bad Guys 21.The Good Guys are here to fight 22.Meika turns herself about she is a daughter of Bodi and Darma 23.Rap for Combat 24.Racing Finale Part 1 25.Racing Finale Part 2 26.Christmas Specail: Alpha and the Omegas 27.The Last Glitch 28. Halloween Special: The Haunting of Carnevil Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heriones Category:Superheroes Category:Racers Category:Drivers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters